smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Luigi
Special Moves Standard B- Stone or Football He chisels a stone/football. The attack is much like using Bonsly, except it breaks when it hits anything, comparible to Rock Smash. The attack comes from the episode The Yoshi Shuffle. Early in the episode, Luigi shows Mario the football he chiseled. Mario thinks it's just a stone. Luigi tells Mario that it's an offical sized football, and tosses it at Mario, knocking him out. Luigi then says that it's not offical weight. Side B- Maternal Sleep Luigi puts an enemy close to him to sleep. The attack comes from the very last episode of the SMBSS trilogy Mama Luigi. After Luigi finished his story, Yoshi has fallen asleep. Luigi says "Good night Yoshi!" and mumbles. The mumble that Luigi does is the same mumble from the episode. Up B- Magic Balloon A slower clone of "Wings of Icarus" except it can do damge to anyone close. It can also deflect projectiles. It can last up to 3 seconds if B is not pressed in the middle of it. The Magic Balloon (actually called the P-Balloon) is a power-up that first appeared in Super Mario World with it, Mario and Luigi will be able to float like a balloon (hence the name) over the level. Down B- Fire Sumo Luigi spawns a Fire Sumo. It stomps on the ground, any opponent who is near the Fire Sumo will get damaged by the stomp. If the Fire Sumo is on the platform, a flame will drop down from it. If an opponent is hit by the flame, it acts as if the opponent got attacked by a Fire Flower. Fire Sumos (actually called Sumo Bros.) are enemies in Super Mario World. They drop flames from the platforms they stand on, which hurts Mario and Luigi. Final Smash- Secret Weapon Luigi hops on a Dolphin holding baby Yoshi. Using the control stick moves the dolphin, pressing A will make Baby Yoshi eat an opponent that touches his tounge, pressing B spits the opponent out. Strangely, the tounge can be aimed by using the shield buttons, meaning that when using the wiimote, it can only be aimed in one direction as the wiimote only has one shield button (unless one plugs in a nunchuck or classic controller in the middle of the battle). The attack lasts for 20 seconds. The dolphin part comes from the final episode of the SMBSS trilogy, Mama Luigi. Here, friendly dolphins let Luigi and baby Yoshi ride on thier backs to dry land in one scene. The Yoshi part comes from Yoshi's ability to eat almost any enemy with it's frog-like tounge. Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "Stop calling me Mama!" in an annoyed tone. *Side Taunt- Couragingly says "You're dealing with a licensed Plumber here!" *Up Taunt- Shrugs Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "That's Mama Luigi to you!" *Victory #2- "That will teach you a lesson with me!" *Victory #3- "Or is it the bagel?" *Lose- *sits down and cries* Snake Codec Snake: This guy looks just like Luigi... Otacon: That's Mama Luigi to you Snake! He may look like Luigi but he's got more epic moves. He can fly using a magic balloon. And he also has the ability to chisel footballs. On top of that, he can use his maternal instincts to make make you sleep Snake: You didn't tell me he was bringing a secret weapon... Otacon: That'd be his baby son Yoshi. He's got a powerful stomach that lets him and digest anything. He loves to eat long animals. Like caterpillars or Snakes... Snake: Huh? Was it something I said? Otacon! Wherever you are! HEEEEEEEEEALP! ''Character Description'' This version of Luigi comes from the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Unlike the real Luigi, Mama Luigi has a more original moveset. The "Mama" part of his name comes from the Super Mario World cartoon, when Yoshi calls Luigi "mama" after hatching him from his egg in the episode "Mama Luigi". Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Falls on his face *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Punches upward *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Slaps forward *Up smash - Jumps and does an uppercut *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Swing his hammer in front of him, otherwise a clone of Mario's Front-air from Brawl with a slightly larger hitbox. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - Whips out with a tail similar to the Raccoon Tail from Super Mario Bros. 3. You rise slighly into the air the first time it is used, but loses this property until you touch the ground again. Deals 12% *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Whips out with a tendril of spaghetti. Is a tether grab, and has the least start-up and ending lag of any. *Pummel - Headbutts the enemy. Is rather slow, but deals 3% damage. *Forward throw - *Back throw - Yells, "Lots of spagHETTI!" as he performs a backwards suplex, clutching the enemy and slamming them into a hot plate of spaghetti. Deals 9% damage from the slam, and 3% damage from the spaghetti. The plate of pasta remains for 5 seconds, damaging enemies that touch it. *Up throw - Spins the opponent like a pizza and pushes them into the air, dealing 7 hits of 1% and ending with a hit dealing 5% and high knockback. *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary Mama Luigi first appears in the Subspace Emissary ''in the Forest stage, where he puts Yoshi to sleep. (This was based from an actual cutscene in ''Brawl's adventure mode, when Yoshi was sleeping on a stump.) He gets trophied by a cannonball fired from two Primids, who escape as Link is about to retrieve the Master Sword. The trophy flies off into a valley, where the real Luigi revives his cartoon counterpart. Humorously, Luigi and Mama Luigi run off in different directions, screaming. Mama Luigi gets trophied again, this time by Dr. Robotnik. He remains in this state while being imprisoned. Trivia Video thumb|left|300px|Mama Luigi's moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powahouse Category:Locked Category:Low Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Italians